Highly Resistible
by Tojiriri
Summary: A certain hot-headed mage stumbles upon a boy in strife and decides to help him out. And what does she get in return? Elsword x Aisha PWP / To Be Continued?


**THIS FANFICTION IS M RATED FOR SEXUAL CONTENT**

**No class changes involved. Based on the original beginnings of Elsword and Aisha.**

**If you are uncomfortable with this fanfiction, please take your leave. If you skipped this part and just read then I am afraid it sucks to be you, my friend. **

**This chapter doesn't have the goods, but if people like it for whatever reason I might post the rest of it too.**

* * *

><p>"Stop right there, beast! Where's the El Shard!?" I yelled angrily. To say the least, I was not in an amazing mood. First Banthus's stupid bandits stole the El Shard from Ruben Village, then they lost it to some weird-ass wolf-dragon beast. What kind of 3rd rate bandits lose what they stole to another thief anyways!? The beast I had found myself confronting turned to me. "Mm? They sent a kid after the El?" It growled. This thing was much more intimidating up close, but I was the youngest El Explorer in Elrios! There's no way I couldn't handle something like this! "Sorry kid, but this piece of El is staying with me. Back off before I rip your face." The beast warned with a cocky expression wiped over its ugly features. "Pft!" I retorted quickly, "You have got to be kidding! That El Shard is a village heirloom! No wolfman wannabe is going to take it away while I'm here!" I declared, hurling my sword towards the beast and slashing at it with all of my might. It looked like this time I had underestimated my opponent's strength though, as I found myself taking more damage than giving.<p>

"_LIGHTNING BOLT!"_

A bolt of lightning struck from behind, nailing the monster straight in the face. The impact of the attack quite literally knocked me off my feet. The beast fled, leaving the El Shard behind. Exhaling in relief, I took the El Shard in my hands. A feminine giggle sounded in the background, making me turn to face a young girl who didn't look to be too far away from my own age. She wasn't much taller and had short purple hair set atop her head with strange pigtail-like things on either side of her face. Observing the staff she had in hand and her southern-styled clothing, I assumed that she must have been a magician of sorts. She seemed to be very energetic.

"You're lucky I came when I did. You almost got your lights punched out by _that_ weak thing!" she giggled pridefully. As soon as she spoke I felt my eyebrow twitch. Her words didn't suit her pretty face. "I almost had him…" I grumbled, indignant over my loss. Her face scrunched up into something of a pout. "No need to thank me for saving your sorry butt. I'm a magician from the south." Nailed it. Now that the El Shard was safe, I didn't really need to worry about those bandits anymore. Not really paying attention to whatever she said after that, I secured the El shard safely into one of the pockets lining my belt. "Well, at least the El Shard's been recovered. I have to go and bring this to the village. Bye." She stood there silently, staring at me in what I identified as a sort of awe. "You just _ignored _me didn't you?" She gaped. I looked her way and shrugged. Why hadn't she left yet anyways? Did she want to speak with me? Or was she just some weirdo who got her kicks out of—

Then it clicked in my head.

Did she want to steal the El Shard too!?

"Not on my watch! Who are you, really!? Don't tell me you want the El Shard too! You want a piece of me!?" I screamed furiously at her. I've seriously had enough of all of these idiots stealing this thing. Placing my hands protectively over the pouch containing the El, I sent my strongest glare her way. I didn't want to attack a girl, but if I must, I would. Hopefully I'd scare her away first. "Hello? I've been talking to you!" the girl shrieked angrily. I didn't budge. If she wanted this shard, she would have to dig her nails through my cold dead flesh! She was fuming now, bouncing on her heels in frustration. I glared harder. It was plain as day that the blood was rushing to her head. "Fine then! Maybe I WILL just steal that dumb stone!" she whipped her staff around, waving it in circles a few times in front of her. At first, it seemed that nothing had happened, but in moments I felt the weight leave my side, and suddenly the crystal was lying in her hands.

God I hate magicians.

I glared at her harder than before and aimed my sword in her direction. "Give that back, NOW." I threatened. She faked a yawn, "Or what?"

"Or I'll teach you a lesson myself!"

Her expression flipped completely from its former fury to a cocky grin. "Oh please. As if someone like _you_ could EVER hope to beat _me_." The girl made a motion as if fanning her face. I said nothing and chose instead to charge at her. I wasn't fast enough.

With the lightest tap of her feet, she rocketed up into the air, placing herself delicately on a tree branch that was much too high up for me to reach. She grinned down at me. "That's not very nice, is it?" Stomping my foot angrily and growling her way didn't seem to faze her in the least. Just as I was getting ready to set my sword back and climb the damned tree, a flicker of light seemed to dance through her eyes. She stood abruptly and opened a few of the pockets in her belt, placing the El Shard in one and pulling a small felt bag out of the other. She then proceeded to tie her belt around the tree branch and float down. My eyes sent daggers her way. "What is the meaning of this?"

Suddenly, she was _very _close to me. To say I felt uncomfortable was an understatement as she peered into my eyes, a smug look wiped across her features. Before I could manage to say anything, she pressed her hand into the bag and quickly whipped it out, sprinkling some sort of dust over my head. She retreated quickly, and began laughing at me. It took a moment to click that she was just trying to humiliate me. …I was being underestimated!

My blood boiled with frustration and her laughter increased in pitch. I was just about ready to drive my sword down her dumb throat when a strange warmth bubbled in my chest. My body started shaking involuntarily as I sunk down to my knees. Her laughter faded as she stared down at me triumphantly. "Y-you… What did you…" I could hardly speak. My skin felt like it was on fire and my breath was coming out in heated pants. I glared up at her with the little energy I could muster up. What on Earth did she do to me!?

As if on cue, she whirled around me and grabbed onto my shoulders from behind, blowing softly into my ear. "This ought to teach you not to mess with me… little boy."


End file.
